Endlessly
by C.Lovebug
Summary: This was the biggest fight Percy and Annabeth had yet. Usually, they would argue over something petty and then forget about it and pretend like nothing had happened. But this time it was different. They were very angry and hot-headed. One-shot.


_Hello! Here's a random one-shot I've had in mind for a while. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own PJO._

* * *

This was the biggest fight Percy and Annabeth had yet. Usually, they would argue over something petty and then forget about it and pretend like nothing had happened. But this time it was different. There were very angry and hot-headed. And the funny thing was that it wasn't even something rational.

It had started small and then blew up into a heated argument. Percy had mentioned something about horses and how important they are, or whatever his seaweed brain had come up with. Annabeth had casually countered back, saying how if there weren't chariots, then the people wouldn't have come up with modern ways of traveling. And that's when the name calling and the godly parent's names were brought in.

They had both shouted out things their god parents created and why those things were much better than the other. Annabeth and Percy were extremely stubborn and wouldn't back down from what they believed. They had let their bad judgments cloud their thoughts and get in the way of their friendship.

Finally, Annabeth had stormed off, leaving Percy angry and confused, on top of shocked.

It had rained hard that day, but Percy could have cared less. At the time he was frustrated, but deep down he felt something missing. He couldn't stop the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. It built up and made him feel sick.

His best friend had just stomped away, and honestly, he was afraid she had walked out of his life.

---

It had been five days -and counting- since the two had their fight and since they last talked. It had poured all week, making everything look bleak and bitter and made Percy feel worse. The rain somehow made his bad mood turn to miserable. He'd had a brooding expression all the time and nothing cheered him up. The feeling in his stomach hadn't gotten any better.

He couldn't believe her. She was too stubborn and prideful to apologize, he thought angrily. But of course he would blame her and not take some of the blame himself. In truth he knew it was as much his fault as hers. But he was irritated and that caused him to accuse.

---

Day six, and he couldn't help but hate himself a little more.

---

Annabeth was sick. Really sick. As soon as his mother had told him, Percy sprinted to the door, grabbing his coat and keys and dashed to his car. The whole ride there he reassured himself that she was okay.

The anxiety was building up, and his body was tense. His eyes were darting back and forth. He finally reached Annabeth's building, and he hurried up the stairs to her door.

He knocked briskly and waited impatiently.

Mr. Chase answered the door, his face grave. There were no words spoken. He only nodded at Percy and led him to Annabeth's room. Right away, Percy went to Annabeth's side, sitting on the little remaining space on her bed. He held her frail hand in his. Mr. Chase left as soon as he brought him to the room, leaving Percy alone with Annabeth.

She looked like hell. Her eyes were dark and set in. Her skin was pale –which was odd because she was usually _so_ tan- and her face was hollow.

"Annabeth…," his voice cracked, and he was unable to finish. His heart was racing, and he didn't know what to think.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Mrs. Chase walked in, her expression sad. She stood on Annabeth's side, opposite of Percy.

"When did this happen?" he asked, his voice thick. He kept his eyes trained on Annabeth's face.

"Just a few days ago," Mrs. Chase answered, "she had come in angry and soaking wet." Her voice was soft, and there was a tinge of melancholy, as if she knew what happened.

Guilt hit him, hard, closing his throat. The feeling built up in his stomach and made him feel sick again. This was his fault. If he hadn't let her storm off. If he hadn't yelled at her.

He nodded tightly, not able to speak.

"She caught a very bad cold, and now she had bronchitis. The doctor said there may be something else he isn't completely sure of," she continued, "but he said she will get better," She reassured him, noticing his grim expression.

Percy looked back at Annabeth. Her breathing was heavy. Each breath seemed labored. His shut his eyes tightly, trying to control his breathing. Why was he such a seaweed brain? Each rough breath she took broke him, and he felt worse.

Mrs. Chase left quietly, noting Percy's torn expression.

He buried his head in her hand.

"Annabeth… I'm so sorry," he said, his voice thick and remorseful. She moaned painfully and turned her head, her eyebrows scrunched together.

She coughed, and Percy's heart dropped. His breath came out strangled, and he jumped up and paced her room. He ran his hands through his hair angrily, and huffed.

He tried to distract himself by looking around her room. His eyes caught a few familiar objects from their past adventures; there was Aphrodite's scarf, Daedalus's laptop, and a beat up shield beside her dresser. There was a glint from the sun and he turned his head slightly to see what the glint was, exactly.

It was a silver picture frame facing down. He lifted it, and his heart sunk. It was a picture of Annabeth and him. Grover had taken the picture without the two knowing. It was Annabeth's birthday; she had tried to hide it from her friends, but Percy had pestered Mr. Chase until he told him. They had taken her to her favorite restaurant and bought her a cake. The picture was of Percy dabbing cream from the cake onto Annabeth's nose and cheeks. She had a big smile on her face, and she was blushing. Annabeth had this picture down for a reason. She must have been really mad at him.

Percy turned back to Annabeth, returning to her side. After a while, he decided to leave, and he told Mr. Chase he'd be back the next day.

---

Percy stood to his promise. He returned the next day with flowers and a _Get Well Soon_ card. He set them on her bedside table. She wasn't conscious. Her breathing was the same as the day before, but she looked slightly better, he supposed.

Again, he sat beside Annabeth and grasped her hand. He sighed heavily. Percy wanted to talk to her badly.

"Annabeth," he said, trying to wake, but she hardly stirred. He paced her room once again, fiddling with his fingers. He noted that the picture that he set down yesterday was facing up today, and that made him smile. And then Annabeth coughed and he winced. He would just have to come back when she was awake.

---

And so Percy came everyday for three days. Each time he visited, it seemed Annabeth was sleeping. Mr. and Mrs. Chase would tell Percy that Annabeth was doing better, but apparently she wasn't awake whenever he would stop by. Percy was doubtful, though. No way could she be sleeping _every_ time he visited. But why would she not want to see or talk to him?

Percy's thoughts went back to their fight, and he instantly understood. She must still be mad at him. Well, he would talk to her whether he had to wake her or… _at least_ see if she were faking or not.

He was in her room, pacing once again. How would he confirm that she was avoiding talking to him? He could say something crazy, or he could… that was it! He had the perfect idea.

"Oh man, that's a _huge_ spider on the bed!" Percy shouted, 'horrified.' Right away Annabeth's eyes flew open, and she was across the room in an instant. She was breathing roughly, and her eyes were wide and scared.

She scanned her bed cover, searching for the non-existing spider. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she glared at Percy when she realized there was no spider. She walked back over to her bed, her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

Percy's lips twitched, hiding the smile that threatened to break out from Annabeth's reaction. Although he was satisfied he had gotten her up, he had to focus on the situation in front of him.

Percy walked over to where Annabeth was seated. He didn't get too close, incase she were to attack him for the stunt he pulled. Her eyes were focused on the floor. She could put a hole in the floor with how forceful her glare was, Percy thought.

"Annabeth, why have you been avoiding me?

She glanced at him, then back to the floor. "What makes you think that?" she asked, avoiding answering the question.

"Your parents have been telling me you've been doing a lot better, but every time I visit, you're always '_sleeping'." _He air quoted.

Annabeth didn't speak for a while. She knew she would have to answer him. There was no way she could avoid him now that she was awake. She sighed, uncrossing her arms from their tight embrace.

"I… just didn't want to face you," she grumbled, forcefully. She averted her eyes.

Percy raised his eyebrows, a little confused.

"But why?"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes, exasperated. "Seaweed brain, that was the biggest fight we've ever had. A stupid one, too. Which kind of made me feel embarrassed about the whole thing. And we said some really mean things…,"

She was looking at him now, her cheeks a little pink. Her hair was a mess, and underneath her eyes was still dark.

Percy ran his hand through his hair and sat next to Annabeth. He hesitantly grabbed her hand. When she didn't pull back, he fully grasped her hand and simply held it.

"Yeah, we did. I thought about whether to bring it up or not, too."

"And?"

"And I decided that it was more important than the risk of having another argument," he said honestly.

"I didn't mean what I said about you and your mom. I don't know what I was thinking," he said, really meaning what he said.

"I could say the same… We were just angry, and we acted without thinking."

"Gasp, a daughter of Athena _not thinking_? That's a first," he scoffed, jokingly, of course.

Annabeth chuckled, bumping her shoulder into his.

After a moment, Percy spoke up again, "I was really scared, you know. I didn't know what to think when I saw how sick you were. I just knew it was my fault."

Annabeth squeezed his hand.

"It wasn't your fault, Percy. And I really am feeling better," she reassured him.

Silence fell between for a moment.

"Even though our parents created great things, they couldn't have really accomplished much without the help of each other, ironically," Annabeth said, chuckling. Percy laughed quietly at that, as well.

"If there weren't horses, chariots wouldn't have a purpose," Annabeth stated.

"And without ships, people wouldn't be able to cross the seas," Percy countered, grinning. They were talking for opposite sides.

"Although they dislike each other, the settled the differences, in way," Annabeth said, grinning also.

"We could do the same," Percy suggested. Their eyes met, and they both blushed, realizing how ridiculous the whole issue was. Suddenly, Percy laughed loudly. Annabeth was confused at his sudden out-burst.

"What are you laughing about, Seaweed brain?"

"It was a really stupid fight," he replied, his laughter dying down.

She smiled, shaking her head, "Your head is so full of kelp."

"But I am sorry for the things that I said. Your mother isn't a _complete_ hag from hell," he grinned broadly.

"And your father isn't a _total_ dim-witted barnacle," she joked back.

They laughed, and Percy put his arm around Annabeth's shoulders. Unexpectedly, Annabeth elbowed Percy, causing the demigod to yelp.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his bruised side.

"That was for nearly scaring me half to death," she explained matter-of-factly.

Percy rolled his eyes and grinned. Of course the moment just couldn't last.

* * *

_The end. :) Yeah, so it was kinda anti-climatic, anti-fluff and all that. xD But I hope you all like it, regardless._

_Please review! It would make me happeh! :]_


End file.
